


Holding Hands

by TheObsessedAuthor



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry, idk guys i kinda like this one be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObsessedAuthor/pseuds/TheObsessedAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote for the E/R pairing. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

 

Eyes of ice and hair of gold

Fire from his eyes of old

Speaking of rebellion,

Promising a battle won.

*

Ocean eyes and hair of brown

In drink he lets his sorrows drown

Laughter hides his guilt and shame,

With silence says Apollo's name.

*

Voice of fire, gaze of steel

Anger hurts but passion heals

Bitter cynic mocks the god,

Drinking to the dismal odds.

*

Heart of stone, dismissive eyes

Renounce the cynic, damn his lies

Curse him for his lack of pride,

Ignore his plea of "suicide!"

*

Bursts of gunfire, screams of strife

Apollo weeps for loss of life

And when he stands to give his own,

The drunkard makes his presence known.

Love unspoken, words unsaid

Clash in god and cynic's head

They die with pride, to make a stand

And fly together, holding hands.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know... "strife/life" is cliche and overused... but it was the only thing that worked, mmmkay?


End file.
